the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise/Season Three
RISE SEASON THREE "is there any hope... '' ''...left in this world?" Blurb With Terran gone, Bryce is lost. She struggles to keep her head up high and fight alongside her friends but when danger looms in front of her once more, she must accept that she can’t let the loss of her friends stop her from defending what she believes in. Episodes Episode 1 - Rise of One Even with every dawn rising to show hope, Bryce is slowly withering away in despair. She doesn’t know what she has to live for, with her friends falling apart, and Terran gone. Bryce finds herself touching upon thoughts that shouldn’t exist and finding something that would just complicate things further. Episode 2 - Promises of a Princess Bryce knows she shouldn’t make promises with unfamiliar she-cats, but she’s desperate for answers. But even when she agrees, Bryce can’t help but feel that nothing good will come out of all this. Episode 3 - The She-cat Sly as a fox, Bryce would say. Being no closer to the answer she wants, Bryce struggles to grasp the situation. She wants answers, not riddles and mysteries she cannot hope to solve on her own. Episode 4 - Shade Flowers Secrets are starting to unfold but Bryce doesn’t realize it. Sometimes it takes a reckless move to start a sequence of events that cannot be stopped. Bryce faces the next stage of challenges just as her story moves forward. Episode 5 - King of the Hill Bryce has one peaceful day with her friends, minus Karina and Terran. She uses this time to get everything off her chest and try to relax. But even when she’s having a peaceful day, someone tries to disrupt it. Episode 6 - Happiness on the Sunrise Bryce just wanted a happy life. She wanted her sisters to be safe and happy. In just two moons, her life had toppled and broke into a thousand pieces. But even some help, Bryce knows she can pick herself back up. Episode 7 - Betrayal Cuts Bryce never knew how much betrayal hurt. She only wants to solve the mystery for herself and for the ones she loves, but she only digs herself into a deeper hole of misery and grief. Without those she love, how can Bryce face the world? Episode 8 - Broken Souls Devastated over the last betrayal, Bryce finds herself moping about. With little comfort and little happiness, Bryce tries to find out what she can do. And yet, Bryce has yet to realize how much more there is to uncover. Episode 9 - Tears for Comfort Bryce has little to comfort her and she has to realize that she must be stronger if she is to break down these last barriers and finish what she’s started. There is little room for error, and sometimes, you have to break down before you can stand back up. Episode 10 - Bloodstained Love Is it really love to Bryce? It’s a question that she finds she has to answer when the last of this battle hits her. As she begins to realize how much evil she is dealing with, Bryce must straighten her back and leave behind the ghosts of her past and present to face the future instead. Love is nothing compared to what Bryce is fighting for. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Rise